Did you ever cry
by ItsHidingInsideMe
Summary: Sakura feels alone in her world, parents are dead and her brother ran away. Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. Rated M for Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Did you ever cry**

**Chapter one**

**Alone**

"You're hurting me Ryu! Let. Go!" Sakura pulled herself away and ran to the other side of the room. He smiled darkly.

"Come on Sakura, I'm just having some fun babe." He told her. Sakura was breathing erratically. Her lip was bleeding, her shirt was torn and there was a possibility that her wrist was sprained. "Leave me alone you stupid pedophile!" she tried to get to the door but he blocked her way. "That harsh and after taking care of you for all these years. Maybe if your brother cared about you he would be here to protect you, but he's not and here I am." He grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall. She winced as she grabbed her head.

"Leave me alone or I'm going to call CPS!"

She whimpered when he pulled her up and pushed her against the wall.

"You have no case, Sakura. You've been sent to the local PsychWard before for hurting yourself after your parents died. They'll think your just trying to get attention and ignore you." He brushed her cheek with his hand. She turned her face away. "Leave me alone. I hate your fucking guts. My parents trusted you! They thought I would be safe here, _I_ thought I'd be safe here!" she yanked herself from his grasp.

Once she was in her room, she locked the door, though it didn't help, and pulled out a picture of her family.

Her shoulders sagged as she looked at her brother.

Sasori ran away after their parents were killed in the accident. She stayed and was adopted by her father's best friend Ryu. He had never given any of them reason to believe he was a sick man, but shortly after he adopted her things started changing. He looked at her differently and made her feel uncomfortable.

Shortly after she turned thirteen, he made the first move on her. He hadn't raped her. He just touched her and soon he began beating her as well.

Sakura shook away the memories. At fifteen, he still hadn't forced her. He found he could use that to his advantage. He got her to let him do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't force her. He was ok with this agreement.

After digging around, she found her other photos as well. She choked when she found the one of her and her brother. Sakura tore the picture in half and threw it in her closet. She pulled her legs up to her head and buried her face in her knees. Maybe Ryu was right, Sasori didn't care.

At school the next day, Sakura couldn't find a shirt with long enough sleeves to cover the bruises on her forearm. She pulled a spaghetti strap top and sleeves that went above her elbows. She was a klutz so the few bruises on her upper arm were ok. She finished getting ready and grabbed her bag. She raced out the door hoping she didn't miss the bus. Their neighborhood wasn't very safe to walk around.

Ryu stepped out onto the porch.

"Your bus passed already, if that's what you were wondering."

Sakura cursed and started walking to the school. It was a good thing she knew how to get there. It was about two to three miles away.

She wanted to cry but that wouldn't help her at all. "Fuck!" she smacked her head. Ryu had set her clock back so alarm went off on the wrong time. "That asshole!" she wanted to cry. He did this to her on purpose.

She made it to school with no incident except she was an hour late.

Having only four classes made it easy to keep up, but if you're late you miss a lot of important stuff.

Sakura walked into her first hour class just as the bell rang. She walked up to Kakashi's desk.

"Mr. Hatake, sorry I missed class. My clock was set wrong."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, she didn't know how he got away with that but then again he got away with a lot. "Its fine Sakura, unfortunately I still have to give you detention." Sakura sighed. "Thanks Kakashi."

She was late to Anko's third hour class too. On her way to her desk, someone accidentally tripped her. There was no question about whether or not her wrist was sprained now. She stood up and walked to the teachers desk.

"Can I go to the nurses office? My wrist is feeling numb." Anko nodded.

"Tsunade can you check out my wrist? I fell in class and it feels numb."

Tsunade looked it over. And noticed the rest of the bruises. "Sakura, have been hurting yourself again? If so I'm going to-,"

"No, it's not like that. I got in a fight a few days ago that's all." She lied. "I need to get back to class." Sakura said as soon as Tsunade finished. Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, if you want you can just stay here." Sakura had told Tsunade years ago about what Ryu did to her but then she hadn't believed her but the bruises were always there so she had begun to suspect something was up.

Sakura attempted a smile. "Thank you Tsunade."

Tsunade went back into her office and called Ryu.

"Ryu? Yes. This is Tsunade and I'm calling to let you know that Sakura has been sick for awhile. Would like for her to stay here or come home?" she frowned at his response. "Of course sir, I'll make sure she's ready."

She hung up. "Shizune!"

The other woman came in. "Yes?" Tsunade wiped her hand down her face. "Make sure Sakura is ready to go home." Shizune nodded and left the room. She strode over to Sakura.

"Ryu is on his way to pick you up."

Sakura paled. That could not be good, "Cant I just stay here?!" she practically shrieked. "He's going to be so mad! I don't want to go home right now!"

Shizune looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry school policy." She went back to Tsunade.

On their way home, Ryu broke the silence. "What the hell is your issue lately? Why can't you behave yourself?" Sakura glared at him. "Whats my problem?! You are my problem!!" he clenched his teeth.

"Don't you remember our agreement? Want me to back out of my side? I have no problem with that."

Sakura scoffed. "Just take me home." She turned and looked out the window.

Once they got home, Sakura ran to her room. She threw her bag on the floor and lay back on her bed.

Ryu came in after awhile. Sakura crawled off the bed and backed into the farthest corner in the room. "Don't come near me Ryu." She growled. He smirked. "And what's going to stop me? You? Didn't think so." He advanced in her direction. She pulled her knees up to her head and buried her face in her arms. Crying never helped; it actually made things worse for her because he liked hurting her. She looked up at him.

"Just leave me alone for one day Ryu! I just want one day!" she winced as his hand made contact with her face. She touched her cheek. He grabbed her non-injured arm and pulled her up. "You aren't in any position to make demands of me." Sakura fought as he pulled her towards himself. "Let go!" she grunted as she stomped on his foot. Luckily he was bare foot or that wouldn't have worked. He released her and she bolted out the door.

She didn't stop running until she ran out of breath. She walked the rest of the way to the park. She accidentally bumped into a tall, red haired boy who looked to be about one or two years older than her. He had a tattoo on his forehead

"Watch where you're going." He told her as he brushed past her. She frowned. "What a dick." She said to herself.

She sat down on a swing. Her head dropped. "Why does he do this?! How could my dad not know about him?" she got off the swing and sat at a table. She just sat there until after dark.

She must've fallen asleep because she was awakened to the sound of sirens. A police officer walked up to her.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" he asked. She nodded. "Your guardian reported that you ran away. We're here to take you home." She shook her head.

"I don't want to go back, I really don't." she started shouting when the officer forcefully pulled her from the table.

"You're going home." He said harshly and pushed her into the car.

She tried pulling away the whole way up the drive but the officer kept a tight hold on her until they got to the door.

Ryu opened the door. "thanks officer, I was beginning to worry about her." Sakura glared at him. "Your such a fucking liar! You were just mad-," Ryu grabbed her abruptly and pushed her inside the house.

"Well Kenjin, thanks for bringing her home safe and sound. She's going through a lot right now."

Sakura, once inside, ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She was breathing heavily she looked out the bedroom window and wanted to cry as she watched the police car drive away. Ryu was going to be so mad.

As if on cue, he began banging on the door. "Open the door Sakura! I'm serious!" she couldn't feel her legs. She knew what was going to happen if she opened the door, she also knew that it would be worse if she didn't. she opened the door shakily. Ryu grabbed her by the neck and pulled her out of the bathroom. He drug her to his room.

He slammed her face against the wall. She whimpered slightly. He let go of her only to punch her in the stomach. "You stupid little bitch! Do you just go out of your way to make me look bad?!" he pushed her to the floor and started kicking her. She cried out when she heard something break. She coughed and saw blood. Not good.

He was over her in a second. She smelled alcohol on his breath. He smiled like he had a secret.

"Maybe you are just pushing it because you think I wont really go back on my part of our deal. Well I think I'm going to show you little girl." He punched her again and pulled her pants off her. She was dizzy and couldn't see straight after that hit. She tried to fight him off but he pinned her hands effortlessly.

"You're gonna wish you weren't such a smartass all the time." He tore her panties from her and pushed his finger inside.

For the first time in a long time she actually cried. And just as she thought, he liked it.

He felt himself harden as he forced another finger inside. She cried out at the pain. "Don't touch me! just leave me alone!" she wiggled away from him but he grabbed her before she could run.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he discarded his clothes quickly. He pinned her arms down and settled himself between her legs.

"This is the fun part babe, I get to make you scream." He thrusted into her. Sakura didn't know what happened. She heard herself scream, she felt the tears as they fell and she felt part of herself die away.

She didn't know it would hurt this much.

She squirmed, trying to rid the feeling of him inside of her.

"Get off me!" she screamed when he thrusted into her roughly again and again.

After awhile he came inside her. He got dressed and left the room. Sakura ran back to the bathroom and puked. She coughed and grabbed her side. It hurt so bad to vomit after having some of her ribs broken.

She rocked back and forth on her in the bathroom trying to make the feelings of pain, shock, and realization of what just happened go away.

**A/N:**

**Well there's my first chapter of this story. let me know what you think!**

**Ideas are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Sasori's back**

**Sakura's POV:**

About two months after the incident I decided to drop out of school.

"Couldn't wait to spend so much time with me?" Ryu asked as he leaned against my doorframe.

I didn't say anything and continued to fill out the paperwork. He came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. My breathing hitched when he brushed his lips across my bare shoulder. I quickly stood up and pushed a bunch of papers at him.

"T-these all need y-your signature." I stuttered as I walked from the room. I mentally slapped myself. I tried to be as strong as possible, he took the one thing I had fought for nearly two years to keep. I know that sounds like a short amount of time but he didn't start molesting me until I turned thirteen. Afterwards he just kept coming back. He was always around and never left me alone, he would also try and find whatever excuse he could to touch me.

I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. "I'll be back later Ryu! I got minutes for my phone recently, just text if you want me home."

I only told him I was leaving because if I didn't I would get put in juvy. Not a happy place.

I walked the few blocks to the park. Like I said before, not a very nice neighborhood, the only reason we live here is so he can use the excuse, I got in a fight with the bitchy chick that lives down the road.

I sat down under the big ok tree and rested my head against the back. My lip kept busting open but was healing. And unfortunately my rib was still broken.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It just wasn't fair!! Sasori ran away and I have to live with the pedophile.

So what he was almost twenty-three, I needed him and he wasn't there.

I looked up and watched a boy walk into the park. It was the same boy I bumped into a few days ago.

In the daytime he was pretty hot, if he didn't seem to have a permanent scowl attached to his face.

He looked up and saw me staring. I immediately looked away.

He pulled a notebook out of his backpack and began to write or draw in it. I couldn't resist the urge to see what. So I walked up to him.

I took a deep breath. He spoke before I could make sound.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His voice was cold and hard. I gulped. I also noticed a bruise on his eye was almost completely faded.

"I-I was just curious about what your doing, is all, sorry if this bothers you." He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Does it bother you?" I asked. My heart was pounding. His eyes darkened. "You think?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Not really which would explain why my life is messed up."

He stood up and walked about, maybe two or three inches from me. I had to look up at him.

"Typical girl type." He scoffed. "You think your life is fucked up because the big shot didn't ask you out, or that your precious nail broke. Don't give me any shit about your life being messed up." He turned and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm. He turned to me and the look in his eye terrified me. It looked so much like Ryu when he was about to beat me. He raised his arm and I flinched reactively. He almost looked stunned. Almost.

I glared at him.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you, I just wanted to know what you were doing and you freak out over a comment not meant to be taken that way. And," I paused for a moment. "Did you even look at me when you said those things? Do I look like the type of girl who doesn't know what a fuck up life looks like?" I zipped my jacket up. "Thanks for ruining the one place I felt was safe for me." I told him as walked out of the park.

**Normal POV:**

Gaara slapped his forehead. He knew he could be a dick sometimes but she actually made him feel bad about it. He followed her to see were she lived, he was kind of surprised to find she live less than a block away from his house. He leaned against the hood of someone's car and observed. She walked up to her door slowly and hesitantly threw the door open. He heard a man shout and she walked inside.

About twenty minutes of just watching clouds float by, Gaara walked away.

Sakura walked into her room and sat on the floor. She couldn't wait until she was eighteen and could leave unfortunately, she still had almost a whole year for that.

Ryu walked in. she stayed where she was, she just dropped her head. He knelt down in front of her.

"Whats wrong Sakura?" she winced as the sarcasm cut through his words. "Is running away not making it better for you?"

she pulled away and sat with her back to the wall away from him.

"Just leave me alone Ryu, I hate you, I hate Sasori, and I hate my parents for trusting you in the first place."

He stood and walked over to her. "That's not how we talk to the man in charge babe, you know this."

She looked up at him. "Would you like for me to talk slower so you, the man in charge, can understand what I'm saying?" she didn't even flinch when his hand made contact. She knew what he would do next, it was starting to repeat itself. Beat her, rape her and come back for more.

She turned away so he couldn't see the tears that were starting.

"Just get it over with." She told him. He surprised her by getting up and walking to the door. He turned to her.

"I'll be seeing you later Sakura." She started crying when he shut the door.

A few hours later when Sakura was picking up her closet floor, she found an old journal.

She opened it and gasped.

It was her mothers old diary dated from just two years before she died. She opened the first day and smiled

Sakura felt as though she had heard her moms voice by reading it. She looked up when she heard the door open again.

She pushed the diary in the farthest corner of her closet. "What do you want Ryu?" she felt her heart rate speed up when he reached for her. He pulled her up and placed his hands on her hips.

"Come on Sakura, what do you think I want?" He pulled her towards the bed. She shook her head and started pulling away. "No Ryu, please, not today. I don't want to!" She pleaded hoping he would think it over.

He smiled darkly. "Don't be selfish Sakura, your not the only one with needs." He pushed her onto the bed.

He crawled on top, straddling her. "why is it you think I actually care about what you want? Because I really don't."

Sakura shook her head. "If the state finds out what your doing, you could go to jail and I would be taken away." She kept trying to wiggle away but he sat down on her.

"Stop it Ryu! I hate you! Get the fuck off me!" she cried out when he pushed her shirt up. She heard the doorbell ring.

"Dammit!" she heard him curse when he got off of her and went to go see who it was.

She nearly passed out when she heard who it was.

"well Sasori, long time no see, what happened?" She stepped out of her room. Sasori looked over Ryu's shoulder. "Sakura!" he pushed past Ryu and approached her. Sakura shook her head, tears falling. She stepped back. "Don't come any closer." He stopped.

"Sakura, its me. Sasori, don't you remember?" his eyes pleaded with her to understand. She glared at him.

"I hate you and I hate him. Don't come near me." She went back into her room and closed the door. She leaned against it and listened to them.

"What the hell did you do to her?! You promised if I kept the money coming you wouldn't hurt her!!" she heard Sasori say. Ryu's voice was steady and cold. "You were late, I thought you backed out on me boy. I didn't do anything she wasn't ok with."

Sakura gasped.

"So if I ask her, I wont have to worry about finding out you did anything to her?" she could almost see Ryu smiling his malicious smile. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"How could you Sasori? Why would you leave me here with him, when you knew what he was going to do?! Look at me! Do I look like a well taken care of child?! He raped me! And he's been molesting me since I turned thirteen!! What the fuck is your problem?!" she shrieked at him. "Sakura, I- he told me if I paid a certain amount of money each month he wouldn't hurt you, I swear to you Kura, I paid everytime! I even robbed someone a few months ago to make sure I had enough!" he reached out to her trying to make her understand. She slapped his hand away. "Why do you have to give him money?" she demanded to know. He ran his hand through his hair. " Dad owed him money but the interest kept adding up. As for him molesting you, its been going on for years, before they died. Ryu always took you to a doctor that hypnotized you so you wouldn't remember. I'm so sorry Sakura."

She choked back a sob and rushed down the street. She heard Sasori call after her but she ignored him.

She wasn't as lucky this time. She was usually able to stay out of harms way in her neighborhood but as her life would have it, she ran into the leader of the Socials, the gang from the rich side of town. The leader was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fuck!" She shouted at herself when she ran into a dead end street. She turned to go elsewhere and bumped into him.

He smirked, she gulped. "What the hell do you want? You're in the wrong territory." She told him.

His eyes seemed cold and distant. The way he looked at her made her feel familiarly uncomfortable. Ryu often looked at her like that. This was definitely not good.

He pressed her against the chainlink fence. "So you do realize its getting dark and you're out without someone with you and expect me not to take advantage?" his voice was colder than his eyes. Sakura closed hers and tried to steady her breathing.

"I was on my way home. My guardian is expecting me." She tried to push past but he held her firmly.

"You're not going anywhere girl, except with me. Come on, it'll be fun. I know how to show a girl a good time."

She smirked at this. "A girls idea of a good time is not three minutes in your bed asshole." He clenched his fist in her hair. "I guess i could hold out for awhile and make you feel it."

Sakura yanked her hair out of his hand and hissed as she lost about a handful. "Feel what? Don't you have to have something in order for that whole deal to work?" she smiled in spite of the fact her jaw was aching from where he hit her. She spit blood on his face. He smacked her hard enough for her to see stars. She slumped down to the ground to prevent herself from face planting. She watched him kneel down to her level.

"Do you just not like me or something? What girl doesn't like me?" he asked her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Dumbass, most girls don't like guys like you." She kicked where she knew he'd feel it and bolted. Around a corner she nearly tackled the Red headed boy. "God dammit! Cant you stop making me run into you?!" she turned when she heard Sasuke shout after her. "Shit!" she ran. Sasuke knocked Gaara over.

"Watch it freak!" he ran after Sakura. Gaara curiously followed them. He watched as Sasuke caught her arm and pulled her towards him. Gaara frowned when Sasuke punched her stomach, sure the girl was irritating but she didn't deserve to be hit. He stepped out towards Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "You again?! Where the hell do all you freaks come from?" Sasuke pulled Gaara's hand off his shoulder. "This isn't any of your business Sabaku. Stay out of it."

Gaara smiled but Sakura noticed the predator like gleam in his eye.

"Very unfortunate Uchiha, your father was too busy to teach you how to treat women, but if you like, you can take the course with a more hands on approach. I'd be happy to teach you." Sakura looked between the two.

Sasuke had a decent build and would be hard to put down in a fight but Gaara was _built_. Not disgustingly ripped but pleasantly built.

Sasuke looked about ready to take him up on the offer but her looked at Sakura. "Hell no man, she looked like a good screw but now that I think about it, she's probably just another loose whore." He stalked off.

Sakura held back the tears threatening to spill. "you didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself. I always have." Gaara looked at her incredulously. "You cant be serious! He was going to rape you!"

Sakura glared at him. "Nothing new to me." She said quietly. "Look I need to get home. My guardian is having guests tonite." Sakura started to walk away but Gaara stopped her. "He's raped you before?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not that its any of your business but no. Sasuke was not the guy who raped me."

She ran back to her house. Gaara shook his head and wander over to neighboring yard.

Instead of walking home, Sakura walked to the nearest pawnshop.

The doorbell rang signaling her arrival. She walked up to the counter. "Umm, I was wonder if I could look at your knife collection." She told the store clerk. "Strictly self defense, I swear, I live in Kendal Park."

The clerk nodded. "Let me see some I.D. please." Sakura handed over a fake I.D. saying she was twenty.

He pulled out a tray of hunting, carving, pocket, and designer knives.

She pointed to military grade combat knife.

"Pretty intense for a girl, would you like something lighter?" she shook her head and smiled.

"This one will be perfect. Thanks!" she paid for it and walked to road to her house.

**A/N: **

**Couldn't find a place to stop so I kept going. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Did you ever cry

**Chapter three**

Sakura snuck quietly into the house. She tried to sneak past Ryu's room but he opened his door.

"Hello Sakura. It's so nice of you to join us this evening. Come on in."

She started to protest but he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Sasori had to go turn in a job application. You're mine for the night."

She squirmed as he kissed her forcefully.

He growled when the doorbell rang. He answered it and glared at the person.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded to know.

"Gaara Sabaku, I need to talk to Sakura. We have an unfinished problem to deal with."

"And that would be"- Ryu was cut off as Sakura slid around him.

"I'll be back by morning I swear. Now give me a break and let me leave." She grabbed her jacket and brushed past Gaara.

When he caught up with her she glared at him. "Why did you come to my house, how did you even know where I lived?"

Gaara smirked as he pulled a cigarette from his pack.

"Well I watch you walk home once. As for why I showed up, I'm not sure. Seeing as you really wanted to stay home…" he let his sentence trail off as he took a drag.

"No I didn't really want to stay but, I-I don't know you that well and we don't seem to ever get along."

"I may seem narcissistic but I believe you ran into me multiple times for a reason."

Sakura smiled but it faded quickly.

"I never thanked you for saving me from Sasuke. I want to believe that I could fight him off but I'm not strong enough to protect myself. You saw yourself. Sasuke would have raped me but I"- Her voice faltered. "I prefer being hit."

Gaara stopped her. "You confuse the shit out of me. I have never felt any emotion at all since I was little. You keep running into me and when I saw you getting beaten by that Uchiha fucker, I almost lost it. We should hang out sometime."

Sakura laughed. "We are aren't we? You won't want to get to close to me. It could hurt you."

Gaara smirked. "As you when you hang out with me."

"This could be a very good relationship." Sakura yawned and stretched, "I really should head back. Sasori may be home and I can sleep in peace."

The red head's face flashed the conflict he felt. "Maybe you should find somewhere else to stay. Your "guardian" seems to have some issues." He watched her carefully. She bit her lip.

"You may be right but I don't want to go to the juvy he would send me to."

Gaara nodded and started to walk the other way.

"See you later then."

Sakura sighed and made her way to the house.

Ryu was waiting for, his sick smirk twisting his lips. "Its about time you got back. It's been almost an hour."

"Bite me. I could care less. Where is Sasori?"

She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Not sure, he'll be home soon though." He grinned darkly down at her. "Why don't you come inside and settle down until he gets here."

"No way. I am not going in there with you alone."

Ryu just smiled. "Well you'll be waiting awhile and its getting cold out."

Sakura looked down. "Go to hell." She seethed as she pushed past him.

Sakura closed the door to her room and covered her face with her hands. Tears slipped through her fingers.

"Fuck! I hate this! I hate it!" She screamed and threw a book against the all. She pulled at her hair.

"Why did he do this to me? Why did Sasori leave me? Why did Ryu hurt me for so long? Why the fuck does Sasuke want to hurt me?" she pleaded for the answers but she would not be answered by anyone in this house. She lay down and passed out. Her emotions straining her physical standings.

**A/N:**

**Well I finally got the third chapter up!**

**Sad thing is, I didn't start getting any reviews until just a while ago… and I didn't really think this story was as good as my other ones!**

**Forgive me and let me know what you think about this depressing and sick twisted story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Did you ever cry

**Chapter four**

When Sakura awoke, She found Sasori sitting on the end of her bed. She glared at him.

"I really don't want to talk to you." She walked up to her closet and pulled out some clothing. Sasori looked down. "I'm sorry Sakura! Really I am, but I had no choice!"

"What do you mean you had no choice? You could have taken me with you!"

Sasori shook his head. "I couldn't. If I did you would have been in more trouble."

"Whatever. I'm going out. If Ryu freaks, don't let him call the Teen House. I don't feel like going there." She went to the bathroom to change and grabbed her jacket and headed out.

She smiled at Hinata as she entered the store.

"Hey Hina! How's work going?" she asked.

"It's going well. How are you feeling today? Ryu told us all that you had gotten really sick and that's why you were out of school."

Sakura gulped. "I had mono. It usually didn't last that long but because I don't eat often enough as it is, I was weaker." She lied.

"Oh that's too bad. You should come hang out with us sometime! We really miss you Kura!"

Sakura blinked back tears.

"I really miss you guys too." She grabbed what she paid for and headed back out.

Gaara grimaced as Kankuro walked in.

"Come on man! Can't you please stop wearing the purple face paint? I.C.P. left town awhile ago."

"I do what I do, you do what you do. You look like the guy from GreenDay."

Gaara smirked. "Better than lookin like some clown. Just lay off the face paint for a day."

"I will. I have nothing better to do so I do this."

"Go get laid." Gaara said as he walked out the room.

He was sitting in his room when he looked up and saw his sister.

Her bruises were healing but still visible.

"Hey Mari, whats up?"

She smiled and sat next to him. "I have a date, could you maybe give dad a good cover story he could believe?"

"You went over to Hana's, it got late, you stayed the night. Want me to call and let her know or would you like to do the honors?"

Temari smiled and hugged. "I'll call her, thanks." She kissed his cheek and ran out. Gaara smiled and shook his head. "Gives me no greater pleasure."

Sakura was eating in the small diner when someone entered and sat in front of her. She gulped when she noticed the Uchiha emblem on his ring.

"Sasuke Uchiha. How can I help you today?" she asked. Her heart pounded in her throat.

The young man smirked. "Well isn't that the loaded question?"

Sakura leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "What do you want? I need to get out of here and find a new place to hide."

"That's not very nice, and after all the effort I went through to find you."

The young girl gulped and stood. She zipped her jacket up and placed her money on the table. "It has been so nice talking with you but I have to go." She peaced and ran out.

Sasuke smirked. "I am going to find you." he walked out.

Sakura leaned against Ryu's small red car and tried to catch her breath.

"How the fuck did he find me?" she shook her head and went inside.

Ryu was in the kitchen when she got home. She groaned and went into the livingroom. He followed her.

"So what you up to?" he asked. Sakura glared at him.

"Don't talk to me."

"Don't be that way. I'm only trying to be nice."

"I'm serious, don't fuckin talk to me!" she growled as she curled her knees up to her chest. Ryu leaned over her.

"Come on Sa-ku-ra, you don't have to be so cold." He whispered mockingly as he stroked her cheek.

Sakura's breath faltered. She pushed his hand away. "D-don't!" She choked. Ryu pinned her hands down and kissed her neck. Sakura grimaced as she choked back a sob.

"Please don't Ryu, I don't want this!"

"Too bad." He growled as he pushed her jacket off. She pushed at him but he held her down. He let go of her hands and yanked her shirt over her head. Sakura bit back a cry as he pushed her pants down.

"I'm serious get off!" she quickly shoved him off and jumped up. She held her pants up with one hand and bolted out the door.

Sakura flinched when she heard him shout after her. She ran for the park and sank against the big tree.

She pulled her pants all the way up and fastened them again. She groaned when she realized she ran out without her shirt or jacket.

"Fuck me." She sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Never on a first date but if you insist."

She jumped and quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "Jesus! You keep popping out of everywhere." She shook her head. "What brings you here Sabaku?"

He smirked. "You can call me Gaara and I was just looking for random pink haired girls without shirts on." He frowned for a moment. "Speaking of, why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Oh this? I was having one of those days where I couldn't decide what to wear. I just threw this on and ta-da!" she threw her arms up. "This is what became of my clothing." she stated sarcastically.

"Look, come on over to my house. My sister could lend you a shirt."

Sakura bit her lip.

Gaara shook his head. "I promise not to put any moves on you until you get some clothes on." He helped her up and handed her his jacket.

Temari eyed Gaara suspiciously as he and Sakura entered.

"You know dad is going to freak when he sees her here."

"Then you don't say anything unless you want me to tell him about your date."

Temari glared at him. "You are an evil little shit." She indicated Sakura to follow her.

"So how did you and my brother meet? He has only brought home one other girl and she made us miserable."

Sakura laughed nervously. "We, uh, kept running into eachother and one time he really saved my ass. I had a run in with the leader of the Socials, it was going badly until he stepped in."

Temari's jaw dropped. "Sasuke Uchiha tried to rape you?" she tried to speak but she couldn't get anymore words out.

"Yeah he tried to rape me but its no big deal."

"Like hell its not! It's a huge deal! Rape is not a good thing!"

Sakura sighed and shrugged. "I could really care less." Temari passed her a shirt.

"Cute is what we Aim for?"

Temari smiled. "Its such a cute band! I love their music. I can hook you on some good music if you want to hang out more."

Sakura smirked. "This already one of the best decisions I have made so far."

They both jumped when they heard a crash down the stairs. Temari paled.

"You have to go! I have a trellis you can climb down just don't let my dad see you!" she hissed as she threw open the window.

Sakura looked frightened. "Whats wrong?"

"Please! You have to go! I have to help Gaara!" she pleaded quietly. Temari gasped when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Sakura jumped onto the roof and slid down the trellis and ran off.

Gaara grunted as his father punched him in the gut.

"You worthless little punk! Keep skipping out on school and getting in trouble! You enjoy making me look bad?" he shouted at him. Gaara shivered at the smell of his breath.

_Jesus! Can't he go one day without drinking?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Temari rushed down the stairs.

"Dad! Let him go! You going to kill him!" She screamed. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Temari! Stay out of it! It's really my fault this time!"

His father turned to her. His look changed as he advanced her way.

Gaara shoved him away.

"Don't touch her!" he turned to Temari. "You need to get out now." Gaara's eyes pleaded with her to just listen.

Temari's eyes glistened with tears as she bolted up the stairs.

Their father stood up and turned back to Gaara.

"Stay out of it boy! Whatever I do to her or you is my concern! I am your father!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Gaara screamed back. "A father wouldn't do those things to his own daughter!"

He gasped as his dad's foot caught him in the leg, knocking him down.

He tried to hold off the worse of the beating but after a bit he just gave up and flinched as he was beaten until he couldn't move. His father stomped from the room and Gaara pulled himself into a sitting position. He was still trying to catch his breath when he heard Temari scream.

"_Dad! Please Don't!" _Gaara heard her scream. He quickly pushed himself up and ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He felt a fresh jolt of pain everytime he stepped down. He got to her door and slammed it open.

"Get off her!" he shouted as he pulled his dad off and threw him aside. Gaara's legs gave out and he sank to the ground.

His dad didn't get back up, Gaara figured he must've passed out. Temari was crying. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and her shirt was torn. Her cheek was swollen and cut slightly.

"I'm sorry Gaara! I-I tried to k-keep quiet, but he tried to – tried to- Gaara, he tried to do that to me again! I just screamed, I am so sorry!" she sobbed into her knees.

Gaara crawled over to her and wrapped his arm her.

"I would have came in even if you had kept quiet. I told you I wasn't going to let that happen again."

Temari couldn't stop crying. "I didn't want him to hurt you again! That's why I tried to stop him."

"I'm the man here. I am supposed to protect you."

Temari smiled and buried her face in his shoulder.

Sakura ran home as fast as she could. Sasori was waiting for her. She ran straight up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hate you for leaving me with him when you knew what he was like but I know that you only had the best in mind for me. I am sorry that I hate you."

Sasori smiled then frowned.

"That's not your shirt. Why are you not wearing your own clothes?"

Sakura looked down. "Ryu is going to be pissed that I pushed him away." Was all she said as she walked into the house.

Sasori shook his head. "I really am sorry Sakura. I will try harder this time."

**A/N:**

**Well? Whattaya think ppl? Its been awhile and I know you wanted more so here so go!**


	5. Chapter 5

Did you ever cry

**Chapter five**

Sasori glared at Ryu as he followed Sakura into the house. He indicated the kitchen.

"I know what you are doing to her and it is going to stop. I have paid you on time everytime and you still hurt her. All I have to do is go to the court and tell them what you have been doing to them."

Ryu smirked. "Please, they already know that she has been put into a home for psyche patients. She has no credibility." His voice was mocking. He crossed his arms and smiled down at him.

"As for you, a few well placed drugs and a few eye witnesses say you have no case for your credibility either. I expect my money at its usual time."

He walked out leaving Sasori to his pain. Sakura didn't even look up when Ryu walked into her room.

She shook her head. "I don't even care anymore. What is it going to take to get you to leave my brother and me alone?"

Ryu smirked. Just where he wanted her.

"Just once a week. I want you willingly."

Sakura gulped. "Any other options?" She asked nervously. He stroked her cheek.

"Cute but no. That's my only thing."

Sakura shoved him back. "You are such a fucking pedophile! I am _never_ going to sleep with you willingly! And Sasori is not going to let you hurt me anymore!"

The older man continued to smile. "But of course he will, if he doesn't he is going to be hurt very, very badly and you will never see him again."

Sakura gasped. "He would do anything to protect me now that he's back!"

"That's what you want to think! You would be surprised what he would do to save his own hide, think about it."

He left the room and Sakura felt sick.

_Sasori wouldn't abandon me again! Sure I still don't trust him but he came back right?_

She shook her head and lay back n her bed. _ I want this horrible nightmare to just end._

Gaara glared at Kankuro. "You knew he was going to flip and that's why you told him I had a girl over? What the fuck was going through your mind? He tried to hurt Temari again!"

"So?" Kankuro grinned darkly at him. "Dad would never hurt me, I'm his favorite at least as long as Temari's not in the same room. Besides dad was walking around when he saw he and he little boyfriend the other day. That's what really set him off."

Gaara growled as he tackled Kankuro and began hitting him over and over again.

"You think it _funny_ that dad rapes Temari? That he took away something that a father should never get from a child? Are you so severely fucked up in your head that you think that is something that a father should do?" he kicked him hard. Kankuro smirked when he saw his father standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you think you are doing boy?" he growled. Gaara got up and glared at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

his father stalked across the floor and struck him. Gaara felt the inside of his head spinning. His father yanked his hands behind his back and held him still.

"Go ahead Kankuro. Show him that you are in charge."

Gaara vomited after the last few throws. He slumped to the ground and passed out.

Temari was resting peacefully when her father burst in. she shrieked and jumped up. She could smell the alcohol from across the room. She whimpered as he grabbed her hair and pinned her to the bed.

"How is my little girl today? Did you miss your dear old dad?"

Temari sobbed as he began touching her.

"Dad please don't! Just stop touching me please!" she pleaded. She screamed as he tore her clothes and roughly pushed into her.

"Please dad please! Don't do this to me! It hurts dad! Please! Just stop!" she sobbed. He ignored her and continued to violate her. Temari screamed as he bit her multiple times.

"Just stop, just stop, just stop," she sobbed. He finished up and pulled out. Temari cried and felt like it would never stop. She clenched her arms around herself. She shuddered as she tried to erase the feeling inside of herself.

(few days later)

Sakura was out walking when she saw Gaara. She ran up to him.

"Hey, sorry but that I haven't called or anything. Are you mad at me because I came over that one time?"

Gaara shook his head. "It's not that," he hesitated. "It was something else entirely."

She looked at him waiting for more. he shook his head.

"I have a not so important question to ask you."

"Ask away."

He smirked. "Will you go out with me?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. She blinked and closed her mouth. "Wow, I mean we have only known eachother a few days and," she ran her hand through her hair. "Sure. I would love to."

Gaara smiled. "You don't have to confuse your self to much. I kind of actually enjoy being around you."

She rolled her eyes. "Good. I guess this means we get to hang out more?"

"Everyday if you want."

"Everyone thinks your such a tough guy but you're such a soft hearted person."

Gaara surprised her by leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. Sakura blushed and pulled away.

He shook his head. "That's not how you're supposed to react to that. I was hoping for another reaction."

Sakura looked down. "It will take some getting used to." She pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

"Does that work?" she asked as she pulled away. Gaara smirked and nodded. "Yeah that works."

Sasuke smirked as he watched from a distance. Naruto groaned beside him.

"Come on man! Watching the stupid bitch isn't going to get her in your bed any faster." He whined. Sasuke glared at him. "Shut your mouth dumbass. I'm just making sure I am seeing things correctly. She's gonna wish she never told me no."

Temari walked over to Shikamaru's door and knocked lightly. His mother answered the door.

"Temari! It's been a few days! Are you alright dear?" She asked. Temari smiled painfully.

"Yeah I'm fine, is Shika here?"

his mother nodded and indicated the stairs.

Temari hugged her and walked up. She pushed his door open slowly and smiled when she saw him sleeping. She walked in quietly and straddled him

He opened one eye and blinked.

"What a wake up call, you do parties too?" He sat and kissed her after she hit him playfully.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you, I hope you know that." he told her.

Temari felt close to crying. "I love you too." She choked. He kissed her softly and placed her next to him on the bed.

"So whats wrong babe? I know something is up. You can tell me I promise I won't run away."

She looked down and wiped at her eyes. "There is something I think you should know about my family."

Shikamaru held her hand.

"My dad-, he-, he touches me and it gets worse when he drinks. He beats Gaara so he cant protect me, then he forces himself on me." She choked back the lump in her throat.

"He won't stop and it hurts so much. I-I-I just wanted him to stop so m-many times, I-I," she started to cry. Shikamaru kissed her.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I would have let you come live with me. My parents love you, _I_ love you."

Temari buried her face in his shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Gaara walked her back to her house and stopped at the front door.

"Want me to come in?"

Sakura smiled. "I would like that actually." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

Ryu raised an eyebrow when he saw Gaara.

"So who is your new friend Sakura?" he asked. She glared at him.

"This is my boyfriend Gaara, Gaara, this is Ryu my guardian."

"Well he cant stay long, we still have to discuss your consequences for not listening to me the other day."

Gaara looked at Sakura curiously when he noticed her shudder at his words.

He leaned close to her ear.

"This doesn't seem like a good time, I'm going to go."

Sakura turned to him. Her eyes pleaded with him not to go but he kissed her and walked out.

Sakura let her outreached hand drop. She looked down at the floor.

"What do you want to discuss?" she asked. Her voice emotionless.

Ryu smirked. "Your brother is going to go to prison for a long time unless you do what I tell you to."

Sakura whimpered as he grasped her arm.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked desperately. He pressed his lips to hers. She turned her head away.

"No! I don't want to! You can't make me!"

Ryu laughed. "You want your brother to go to prison?"

"He never did anything for me. Go ahead." She pulled away and ran to her room. Ryu smirked to himself.

"She'll come around if cares anything about him."

Gaara bit his lip as he went over what had happened today. He didn't want to think it but he figured Ryu was abusing Sakura. She shuddered when he would speak and suddenly he recalled her words from before.

"Nothing new to me…Not like its any of your business but no. Sasuke is not the one who raped me."

Gaara vomited into the bushes just steps away from his house. Sakura was being used just like Temari. He wiped a hand down his face. "I'm sorry Sakura but you can't hide the truth from people who have been there." He breathed deeply and walked inside.

Sakura was washing the dishes when she heard Ryu come in.

"Be nice tonight Sakura, we have guests." He stated. Sakura turned to face him and she froze.

"S-Sasuke? Why the hell is he here?" she demanded to know. He smirked at her.

"I'm am so out of here. If this is your idea of some joke Ryu, it's not funny." She glared hatefully at the two of them as she brushed past.

She walked to Gaara's house slowly. She paused at the door and knocked hesitantly.

Gaara answered.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" he asked. She shook her head.

"He invited Sasuke over to our house. I had to leave. Could I maybe stay here if its not too much trouble?"

Gaara nodded. "Sure, come on in."

He led her inside. She watched as he glared at Kankuro.

"Don't even think about it you little queer. If dad finds out you brought her back into this house he's gonna put you in your place."

"Can it Kankuro! She needed to come over for awhile. She's not coming to live here asshole."

Kankuro grinned. "You don't have to be so mean about it. I think she's cute too. Dad was always hoping you would hook up with a good little girl."

Gaara grunted and grabbed Sakura's hand. He led down to his room.

"I have a door down here so if my dad comes home you can get away."

"Gaara, what is going on here? Why can't I be seen by your dad?"

"Because I don't want him to hurt you."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace.

"Sakura, does your guardian ever touch you?" he asked softly. He felt her stiffen.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

He kissed her forehead. "I mean, does he hit you, molest you," he hesitated, "Has- has he ever raped you?"

Sakura looked down. "How did you know?"

Gaara made her look up at him. "Believe me, you can't hide something like that from someone who has been there."

"Wait! Who hurts you?"

"There is a reason my dad cannot find you here. I don't want him to hurt you too."

Sakura was speechless a moment. She smiled up at him.

"You really are the strongest guy I know."

**A/N:**

**It's the next chapter! I hope you have enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you ever cry?**

Chapter sixXx Sakura's POV xX

I couldn't believe how close I felt to him. He gave me a reason to smile when my brother coming back to me couldn't. I was so confused.

I loved my brother yes, but he left me with Ryu, knowing he would hurt me.

That's what hurt the most.

I can't understand how or why Sasuke has taken an interest in me. I used to like him in elementary school but he just grew up to be a real dick like all the other kids who had money. Rumor has it that his older brother is allegedly in the same gang my brother ran away from home to be with.

Maybe its best if my brother goes to prison for being an accessory for my mistreatment. I have no sorrow for him. What has he ever done for me?

Gaara looked so peaceful when he slept. I didn't want to think about what he was going through. I'm so glad he decided to ask me out.

Having only known him for a few days, a thought hit me.

What if he was like Ryu? What if he only wanted what Ryu did? Or what Sasuke did? I know its not fair to do this but sadly I cant say that I can straight out trust him… I want to but I cant risk that kind of hurt can I?

At around ten I slipped from his room out the door into the starry night sky.

I knew I had to go home. I didn't want to go but I knew I had to. As I looked up at the midnight sky I believe I had finally come to terms with my life. With or without Gaara I think I could find a reason to live… if even for a moment.

If Ryu hurts me, I can live.

If Sasuke hurts me… well we could all see that happening anyway.

I just want to feel like maybe, just maybe… my life is normal.

I slowly entered the house and my brother was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I watched him for a minute before throwing my shoe at him. He jumped and looked at me.

"Kura-chan, please. Can't I just explain myself to you?"

I shook my head.

"What can you tell me that I havent figured out? Our parents were foolish to use me to settle their debts with a man like him. You were an even bigger fool for thinking you could protect me while you were away. You left me knowing how he was. You set me up for my pain. I have decided I don't blame you. I don't blame them. I just want you to feel something when he turns out to be the death of me."

I started walking to my room when the walls of my life seemed to crumble around me.

I slumped in a heap on the floor of my bedroom. Crying… for no reason I was crying.

It hurt. The pain of all those years of molestation and abuse. The months of rape. The finally finding someone who understands and dealing with a gang leader who wants to hurt me.

My brother abandoned me. What else did I have?

I looked in the mirror and didn't like what I saw.

Weak. Nothing.

I can fight back… I can be strong when those around me let me down.

I smirked to myself. I knew just the man to help me with this.

I grabbed my wallet and jumped from my window.

**Normal POV**

Orochimaru raised a thin eyebrow as his doorbell rang. He stood up and answered it.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked quietly, though his voice carried.

The young girl in front of him ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, I have heard things about you and I guess you used to hypnotize me as a young girl. Can you maybe do it again and maybe change something for me?" she asked, her emerald eyes clashed with beautiful gold.

He smirked. "Ahhh, Sakura. I remember you. come in, come in." he waved her in and led her to his study. She sat down.

"I need you to lower my inhibitions. And erase the memories of my parents dying and my brother leaving me. Oh and the fact that my guardian is raping me. I want the memories gone."

Orochimaru sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes procedures like what you are asking for carry certain risks, you do realise this yes?"

The pink hair waved in agreement.

"So erase those memories and you want me to give you new ones?"

Again she nodded. "I don't want to forget Gaara though. The Sabaku's I enjoy. Let me remember them. Give me the want to go and start over. Please, I have money."

Orochimaru smirked inwardly. _You want a lifestyle change? Perhaps this can be wildly attainable. _ He thought to himself.

"Lay back and relax."

**Gaara's house**

The red head woke up the next morning and found Sakura to be gone. He sighed and got up and dressed before heading upstairs.

In a way he was glad. He had no clue what came over him when he asked her out. he liked her yes and he didn't regret but he didn't know her that well.

He didn't want what happened last time to be what happened this time. He went and knocked gently on Temari's door. When she answered he noticed she was packing and had her stuff all in a bag.

"Where are you going Mari?" he asked quietly with his arms crossed. His sister sighed and wiped her eyes. "I';m leaving. Shika says I can go live with him. I don't want to leave you Gaara but I don't think I want to live through one more of those attacks!" she broke down and Gaara held her close.

"Sis, I don't want you to go through that again either. I can handle myself."

Temari kissed his forehead. "I will get you from him Gaara, even if it kills me."

Gaara was glad that he had his sister and he really wished she would stay but he knew that it would be painful for her. He looked out the window and saw Sakura walking to her house…

_Wait, to her house? But she had to have left a while ago. Where else could she have gone?_

**A/N:**

**Ok so what do you think? I sure as hell don't feel like apologizing for not updating. I have had the worst year of my entire life and I think that info is enough to suffice. I want some ideas on what you think Orochimaru may have done in Sakura's brain ok? At least four idea's lol. I hope you enjoyed and I will get the next chappy up after some ideas O_O**


End file.
